She Really Can Do Anything
by KPRS shipper
Summary: Kim has some trouble finishing her cheer routine and gets totally stressed out. But, lucky for her, Ron knows how to lift her spirits when she gets down. Fluffy one-shot with some K/R.


1This is just a fluffy little one-shot that I couldn't resist writing so I hope you enjoy.

Kim Possible and friends belong to Disney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron!" Kim snapped at her boyfriend, "I need you to focus!"

Ron jerked his eyes northward and tried to stammer out an apology, but couldn't manage to fit his tongue around the words. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and tried his hardest to squelch it. No such luck. His face was heating up at an alarming rate.

For her part, Kim was too preoccupied to notice Ron's embarrassment at being caught staring at her butt. She was used to it by now. And besides, she had more important things to think about than Ron's wandering gaze. Like the cheer finals. In a week.

The cheer finals in a week that she _**still **_hadn't perfected the cheer routine for. She'd been extra busy with missions the past month, and had been putting off finishing the routine, but now with the finals looming so demandingly over her head, she could no longer ignore it.

And that's why she and Ron were currently spending their Saturday in the school's gymnasium. Clad only in her revealing cheer uniform, Kim had been practicing all day with Ron as her spotter and moral support center. If not for him, she knew she would have lost heart hours ago. But as it was, thanks to his never ending patience, she was so close to perfecting her jump series that she could taste it.

Clearing her mind of the Ron-filled thoughts invading it, Kim took a deep breath and started running. Launching in with a roundoff she effortlessly flowed into a back handspring full twist combination that, even after seeing it a dozen times, still left Ron gaping on the sidelines. Where any sane, advanced cheerleader would have stopped there and been damn proud of it, Kim kept going. She then went straight into a backflip-back tuck combination before continuing with an attempted no handed backflip-layout twist. Unfortunately, she ran out of momentum before she could finish the jump series, and instead landed flat on her butt with a painful grunt.

Before she could blink an eye, Ron was at her side with a worried face and a strong hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Ugh. Why couldn't she get this?! She **never** had any trouble perfecting cheerleading stunts or tumbling jumps. "No," Kim groaned as she flopped back onto the padded mat, "I'm not okay. I can't do it."

Her defeated tone sounded strange and foreign to Ron's sympathetic ears.

"Maybe it really_**is**_ impossible," she sighed as she brought a hand up to cover her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to distract herself and Ron from her quivering lips. Failure was not something she was accustomed to, and therefore seemed ten times worse when it did settle it's hated self upon her over-achieving body.

"Now now," Ron mock scolded her, as he gently took Kim's wrist in his hand and lowered it from her eyes so that he could look into their green depths, "What have I told you about quitter talk?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she yanked her wrist out of his tender grasp, "I should have listened to them. They warned me. They said I'd never be able to do it."

"Who?" Ron asked incredulously, "Bonnie and her cronies? KP, You know better than to listen to them."

"Not just Bonnie, Ron," Kim huffed as she crossed her arms, "Mr. Barkin, Coach Weiler, the whole cheer squad...everyone!"

"Since when have you listened to everyone?"

Kims only response to the question was to refuse to meet his piercing gaze.

"Never," Ron answered for her. He reached over and cupped her tiny face in his big palm, swiveling her head so that she had no choice but to look at him. He noted with some surprise that his hand covered the entire length of one side of her face, with his fingertips brushing her forehead and the bottom of his palm resting just underneath her pointed chin, "You've never let anyone stop you from doing the impossible. Why start now?"

"The flip combination has never been done before," Kim answered.

"Yeah," Ron scoffed as he stroked her bangs from her eyes, "And the whole cheerleader saving the world thing? How many times has that been done before?"

Secretly, he was still impressed with just the back handspring full twist she had done. It was college level cheerleading, and only the really advanced cheerleaders could manage even that. And here Kim was determined to add on more to it. She really could do anything.

"Exactly," He confirmed with a smug curve of his lips when she didn't answer, "I mean if I can do it, you can."

This statement had the desired affect on Kim. Thrown for a loop, she looked up at him with startled confusion, "You can't do a back handspring full twist backflip-back tuck no handed backflip layout twist!"

"No duh!" Ron exclaimed with an eye-roll of his own, "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the Naco. Everyone said it was gross. Everyone said there was no way anyone would ever want to buy one. Everyone said to give up and bow down before 'The Man'...but look at me now! I didn't give up! I prevailed! And now Bueno Nacho promoters are pounding down my door, begging me to be their pretty poster boy. I'm practically a household name! I always knew..."

At this point, Ron lowered his raised fist as his passionate monologue was interrupted by the sound of stifled giggling below him. He looked down when Kim, trying with all her might to contain her laughter, put a hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

He smiled as he congratulated himself on a job well done.

He may have finally gotten Kim to laugh, but he wasn't quite finished yet.

Before she could take a breath to calm her shaking body, he bent down and started nuzzling his nose into the crevice between her ear and collarbone. She started giggling even harder. Ron was trying pretty hard himself not to start laughing (his job was to raise Kim's spirits, not his own), but couldn't keep a huge grin from making it's way onto his face.

Purring loudly, he stuck out his tongue and licked the creamy skin along her neck, causing her to bust out into full blown laughter. She tried twisting out of his grasp, but his strong body pinned her tiny one securely to the mat below.

"Ew, Ron!" she exclaimed in a breathless voice, "Now I'm wet!" She tried to push him off of her, but they both knew it was only a half-hearted attempt. The huge smile on her face gave her away.

Encouraged, he proceeded to run his hands all along her body, touching every one of her tickle spots with the ease of a boy who had been tickling her their entire lives.

"Let me go!" she choked out in snickering gasps, but he refused to wield to her squirming body.

"Not until you say it!" he whispered into her tiny ear, making sure to blow a hot breath into it for good measure. Her shoulder came up reflexively to block what was perhaps the most ticklish spot on her body. "Say what?" she panted through a smile.

"Say 'I can do anything!'," he demanded with a quick tickle to her ribs.

"What?" Kim exclaimed with surprise that quickly turned to disbelief, "Ron!"

He didn't stop his relentless fingers from moving up and down her body. "Say it!" his insistent voice commanded. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath, yet for reasons unknown to her she didn't want to say it. It was stupid really (it was her motto after all), but she clamped her lips shut and tried not to let any sound escape them. If she said it, that would mean giving in; that would mean letting Ron win. And she **always **won.

When Ron saw the unwavering resolve in her eyes he bent down and sighed into her ear, "KP, I don't want to have to break out my secret weapon, but I will if you make me." To drive his point home, he allowed his lips to inch closer to the spot on her neck that would turn her to putty if he dared kiss it.

Kim's eyes widened in shock. She knew very well what secret weapon he was talking about and wanted no part in it. "I can do anything!" she gasped out quickly, forgetting that she had told herself moments before that she would not let Ron get the best of her.

"What was that, KP?" Ron's lips moved a fraction of an inch closer to 'the spot', "I couldn't hear you."

"I can do anything!" she exclaimed, when she began to feel her muscles turn to jello. She held her breath, waiting to see if Ron would show her mercy, but his lips continued to move closer. "I can do anything!" she repeated loudly.

At the last minute, Ron moved his lips from her neck to her ear and kissed it instead before lifting his head so he could look into her eyes. "That's my girl," the pride in his eyes warmed Kim's heart, "If anyone can do this move, you can."

Kim smiled a genuine smile as Ron bent down to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Spirits bolstered, she nodded with conviction and allowed Ron to pull her up off the mat and into a comforting hug.

Encompassed in her boyfriend's arms, she finally felt like she really could do anything.

Smiling into his surprisingly strong shoulder, she whispered, "Thanks."

"Oh. I'm not done working my magic yet," Ron stated confidently as he pulled away, " I have an idea!"

He marched over to the side of the mat, leaving Kim to stand alone in the middle of it, "Now, the way I figure it, you don't have enough momentum to stick it at the end of the last layout twist because the jump series is too long."

"What gave it away, Sherlock?" Kim scoffed in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"You falling flat on your sexy butt,"Ron replied without missing a beat.

Kim wasn't sure whether to take the comment as a compliment or an insult. After a brief internal debate, she decided that a glare in Ron's direction would be the best response.

But she quickly let her ignored glare die as Ron continued.

"So instead of trying to fight your momentum by sticking it..." Ron paused for dramatic effect and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "you do the splits and use your momentum to your advantage!"

A long silence stretched out between the two lifelong friends. Ron waited for Kim to say something with a confident smile on his lips. Before long a dazzling smile of her own broke out on Kim's face. "Ron...Ron, that's brilliant!"

Kim quickly rushed to the end of the mat with an excited clap of her hands, "Let's try it!"

Without a moment's hesitation, she launched into a run to start into a roundoff. Then, the back handspring. Full twist. Backflip. Back tuck. No-handed backflip. No-handed layout twist. All without a hitch.

Ron waited on the sidelines with bated breath, praying to the almighty powers above for his idea to work. If it didn't and Kim got hurt because of it, he didn't know what he'd do.

Kim focused all of her attention into the ending of her jump series. Instead of trying to stick it and straining her legs in the process, she let her momentum take her flawlessly into the most perfect display of the splits anyone could ever hope to see. Breathing hard, she looked up with joyous features into Ron's amazed expression.

For a good half-minute they just stared at each other incredulously.

Then, before Ron knew quite what was happening, Kim was upon him in a whirlwind of red hair and purple and yellow uniform. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to catch her when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Her forehead came to rest on his and he got an up-close view of her excited eyes and happy smile. He caught his breath when she moved her lips tantalizingly close to his.

"It worked," her hot minty breath whispered into his mouth before she crushed herself into him. Their lips met in a spark of electricity and her fingers automatically twined themselves into his messy blond hair.

High on lust and adrenaline, she kissed him with a passion she knew was reserved inside of her for him and him alone. Every place he touched on her body felt as though it were on fire. Fire running up and down her back. Running from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

For his part, Ron had no complaints as to the direction their afternoon was taking.Making out with Kim was his favorite pastime, and the fact that they were in their high school gym only added to the excitement. When he felt Kim's warm tongue press into his, his body temperature increased by a few degrees. He wrapped her tighter in his arms as he dug one of his big hands into the red folds of her silky hair.

And then, just when things were starting to get really heated between them, Ron felt Kim's lips curve upward into a smile against his own. He was surprised to feel her half-naked body shaking against his.

No way! There was no way! Was she actually giggling?

Ron's suspicions were confirmed when Kim broke from their lip lock to let a tinkling laugh into the minuscule space between them. Breaking free from his warm grasp, she started to dance around excitedly, leaving Ron like she usually left him. Wanting more.

"It worked!" she exclaimed, spinning around in a happy circle. She ran up to Ron, placed a hand on each shoulder, and squeezed, "Do you know what this means?"

"That you owe me big time," Ron pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well yes," Kim admitted with a sly smile, "But it also means that we're so gonna win the cheer finals!"

At this, she was overcome with excitement once again, and proceeded to run to the bleachers and whip her cell phone out of her bag, flipping it open impatiently. Immediately, her fingers commenced flying about the buttons, typing in a familiar number.

Ron watched with amusement as Kim started squealing into her phone, "Holy crap, Tara! You'll never guess what just happened to me!"

He slowly made his way over to her, wincing at the earsplitting shrieks coming from the other end of the phone when Kim finished telling Tara about the successful completion of her jump series.

"I know!" Kim agreed, "And it's all thanks to Ron!"

Ron couldn't stop a smile from splitting his face as he eavesdropped, proud to be a part of his girlfriends happiness. Once he finally reached her, he wrapped his arms securely around her tiny waist, pressing her back firmly into his chest. She flashed him a brief smile as he rested his chin on the top of her head and contented himself with listening to her jabber into her phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either!" she cried to Tara, "I can't wait to tell Hope! Bonnie will be eating her words in no time. We are so gonna kick butt at cheer finals!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A week later...**_

"And the winner is..."the announcer's voiced boomed over the loudspeaker in a gigantic gymnasium, "the Middleton Maddogs!"

Eight excited, screaming girls ran and flipped their way to the announcers podium to claim their first place trophy as the audience's approving shouts filled the gym.

Once they all reached the podium, the handsome male announcer gave Kim the microphone and nudged her forward to give a speech. After a moment's hesitation, Kim put her grinning mouth close to the mike, "This is really fantastic! The whole squad worked really hard and I'm happy to say that that work paid off big time! But there's someone who's no longer apart of the squad that I would like to thank for making this win possible. Give it up for the former Middleton Maddog...Ron Stoppable!"

The audience roared their approval and the noise level in the gym became deafening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they finished up handing out the trophies and the Middleton cheer squad was allowed to leave, Kim ran up to Ron, who was waiting patiently in the bleachers, and threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

He hugged back fiercely.

"You did great!" he said into her hair.

"Thanks," she replied with a happy flush to her cheeks as she pulled back to look at him. But Ron released her so that the friends and family coming up to congratulate her would have an easier time of it. The second she left his arms a mob of people enveloped her in hugs and shouts of praise. Ron watched as she waved their compliments off graciously with words like 'no big' and 'so not the drama', trying to get free of their overbearing bodies.

After Kim finally managed to extricate herself, she quickly made her way over to Ron with a sultry look on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get a word in, Ron exclaimed, "You owe me Bueno Nacho!"

"I'm not really in the mood for Bueno Nacho," Kim replied with a devious glint in her eye, "I'm feeling a different kind of snackage tonight."

"But I want Bueno Nacho snackage and KP snackage," Ron whined, "You told me you owed me!"

At Kim's knowing nod he continued, "Well. Now I'm cashing in."

"Don't worry," Kim assured him, "By the time I'm through with you, you'll have forgotten all about Bueno Nacho."

"Impossible!" Ron scoffed, "No one can make me forget Bueno Nacho!"

"Ron, have you forgotten?" Kim pretended to be shocked before her mouth curved into a coy, suggestive smile. She pressed her body firmly into his and felt him shudder when she traced her finger slowly down his muscled chest. "I can do anything," she whispered huskily into his ear.


End file.
